Closer to the Edge
by Always Looking Up
Summary: When Naruto sees the love of his life with someone else, he is sent into a deep downward spiral. Who can save him? Pairings later on.


This is one of my more serious stories. Hinata saves Naruto from himself and thins spark from there. More romance later on. Rated M for very coarse language.

…

The sun was shining down upon The Village Hidden in the Leaves. The birds were singing, the wind was rustling the branches in the forest surrounding the village and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Life had been peaceful in Konoha ever since Naruto had beaten Pain and Orochimaru, bringing back Sasuke in the process. While Sasuke wasn't happy wit the less-than-warm welcome by Tsunade (being sent to ANBU Black Ops Questioning and then completely relieved of his rank), he eventually warmed up to being back in the village. He even tried to make a pass at Sakura, but was met with rejection.

...

We find our favorite blonde hero sitting under a tree and staring into space. He was letting his mind wander and his thoughts eventually, of course, drifted towards Sakura.

_Well,_ he thought,_Sakura really is beautiful now that she has matured. I've always had feelings for her. But these feelings feel… I don't know. Different, I guess. They feel more serious. I've grown a lot since the academy and so has she. I wonder if she still feels the same way about me. I remember when we were just kids, how she would always ignore me. How she always idolized Sasuke-teme and blew me off. But then, after he left, she was just so sad. I wish I could've done something to help her. I just want to see her happy. To see her happy with me. But now, that asshole Sasuke is back and he tries to sweep Sakura off her feet. But, she seems a bit disinterested in him. Maybe this means she'll want to go out with me!_

Arriving at this conclusion, Naruto jumps up and starts to head out to find Sakura. He, however, was completely unaware of the pearl-colored eyes that had been watching him this whole time

...

Hinata had been observing Naruto for the last hour from the cover of a tree. She had planned to try to talk to him without passing out today, but couldn't conjure up the confidence necessary to do so. In the end, she wound up helplessly hypnotized by his long blond hair and deep cerulean eyes. She was at this for the better part of an hour when she noticed him jump up suddenly and sprint off. Crestfallen at her love's sudden disappearance, she decided to go home.

…

Naruto was steadily approaching Sakura's house when he heard something that sounded like screams of pain.

"Oh, shit" Naruto said as he sprinted towards her house "I have to protect her!"

He bolted up her steps and kicked in the door, only to see her pressed up against the wall by none other than Sasuke Uchicha. He was pressing himself against Sakura and shamelessly leaving hickeys all the way down her neck; letting the whole world now that she was _his._ Sakura looked and her eyes widened as she saw Naruto with his mouth agape and tears welling up in his eyes.

"Naruto, what's going on? "

"I would like to ask you the same question. How could you do this to me, you two-faced whore? God dammit, I am so tired of this. I **love** you, Sakura. I always have. But you only have eyes for that prick. After he left and you were broken, I helped you pick up the pieces. This is how you repay me? I can't believe this shit. And YOU" Naruto said, now focusing his intensity on the Uchicha "I thought you had a lot of nerve coming back here expecting her to jump into your arms again. But, of course, she ran right back to you like a lovesick puppy. Dammit, I am sick of this shit." He reaches down his leg and pulls a kunai out of his pouch. Sasuke and Sakura braced for impact, but then they hear the sound of metal shredding through skin. They both look up to see both of Naruto's wrists drenched in blood and a dripping, red kunai hanging from his left hand. He growled, "Fuck it, I'm done." He then flings the knife into the wall well above their heads and takes off running.

…

Hinata was on her way home to the Hyuga compound when, for some reason, she had a strange craving for ramen noodles. So, she started to head back in the direction of Ichiraku ramen. She was most of the way there when she say Naruto bloody, crying, and sprinting through the streets of Konoha towards Hokage Mountain. So, she decided to follow him to make sure he was ok. She eventually followed all the way to the top of the mountain she masked her chakra and hid in a tree to hide herself from her love. She then heard him start to talk to himself.

"Dammit I hate this fucking village. I'm so sick of getting the shit kicked out of me by the ungrateful people of this village. I've never done anything to them. It's all because of that stupid ass fox. In fact, this village wouldn't even be here anymore if it wasn't for me. I should be a hero, but instead I'm a monster"

Hinata had tears spilling out of her eyes at this point. _This is why he was always abused by the other villagers and never had any friends in the academy. All of the parents were either to scared to let their kids anywhere near him or so angry that they went out of their way to hurt him. It all makes so much sense. _She looked up to see Naruto slowly creeping towards the edge of the monument. Sensing that something might happen, she started to descend the tree. But, she was stopped short when naruto started to speak again.

"I wonder what they would say about me when if I jumped right here, right now. What would they say at my funeral? Would anyone cry? Would anyone even show up?" He said, wiping the tears from his face with his bloody jacket sleeve. "I bet no one would show. Not even Kakashi or Iruka. And certainly none of the kids from the academy would come. Sasuke and Sakura would be too busy making out to notice and no one else ever really cared about me. I was just the class clown. I wanted attention so badly, but never got what I wanted. I just wanted to be loved by someone. To feel like I really mattered to someone. But, of course, that will never happen. Fuck it, I'll do it. No one will notice, no one will care" Naruto started to creep very close to the edge of the monument and spread his arms. "I guess I'll see you all in hell"

Hinata just then realized what he was doing and sprinted forward. She swiftly wrapped her arms around his waist and started sobbing. "Naruto, don't do it! D-d-don't jump! You do have someone to l-l-live for"

Naruto, taken aback by the sudden presence of this unknown kunoichi, stepped back several feet and then turned around to come to face Hinata. "Really?" he said, "Name one person that I should live for"

_C'mon Hinata, It's now or never. Tell him or he might jump. _Hinata mustered up all of the courage in her petite body and said "M-M-M-Me. Live f-f-for me. I have always l-loved you. I have a-a-a-a-always cared; I was just t-t-t-t-to shy to ever s-s-s-s-say anything. I always g-g-g-g-got so nervous around you b-b-b-b-because I wanted you to l-l-l-l-love me." She then collapsed into his arms and started to sob once again.

Naruto, rather taken aback by this new information, felt very surprised and very calm. However, he still had to deal with the bawling heiress in his arms. He looked down on her and said, "Alright, I'll step back. I will go on in life."

Hinata was visibly relieved by this news and managed to slow her sobs down to merely a whimper every once in a while. "R-r-really? That's good. Now, w-w-would you tell me why you w-w-wanted to j-j-j-j-jump?" What h-h-happened?" Hinata said while mentally cursing her horrible stammer.

"I don't wanna talk about it. I just wanna go home."

"Only if you let me heal your wrists" Hinata said. Naruto submitted to her request as she put some family ointment on his wrists and then bandaged them. They then parted ways.

…

Wow, that turned out better than expected. I hope you guys like it, because this story took me two weeks to write. But, the next chapter should be out soon if I get enough reviews. So R&R please!


End file.
